Update:Chaos Elemental Pet
Have you ever wanted a companion to follow you around when you’re off on adventures? More specifically, a cute little six tentacled, floating, dark cloud pet? Well with today’s update, you now have the chance to receive the new chaos elemental pet! We've also updated several other things to improve your gaming experience overall! Chaos Elemental Pet If you head into the Wilderness and battle against either the chaos fanatic or the chaos elemental you have the chance to receive a chaos elemental pet! This pet will not replace any of the existing drops. You can have only one chaos elemental pet at a time, and they cannot be traded between players. When you get this pet as a drop, it will automatically try to appear as your follower; if you already have a follower, it will try to go into your inventory. If there wasn't space in your inventory either, you simply will not receive the pet at all. On death, if you lose your chaos elemental pet (as a follower or in your inventory) it wanders around aimlessly for a while before vanishing, but you cannot reclaim it, so make sure that you don't lose it! Rogues' Chests There is now a small chance of getting hard clue scrolls from the rogues' chests at the Rogues' Castle in the Wilderness. World Map The World Map has been updated! We give a special thanks to Oyuu for creating this updated version of the map and sending it to us to use. With this update, the world map has been brought more up to date and looks better overall. Make sure to check out the new map by clicking “World Map” at the top of your screen. If you look carefully, you might even see where Oyuu has left his mark. Item Switching Improvements We’ve made some changes to the click interpretation in order to improve fast item switching. Now when you click on an item in your inventory it should respond more quickly as well as more accurately which will be a great help to hybrid PKers. We had some of the Old School RuneScape streamers in the office earlier this week who tested and approved the changes but please let us know your feedback too. In other news *Melee weapon special attacks now correctly utilise Slayer helm, Black mask & Salve amulet bonuses. *Grounded some levitating trees within Shilo village. *Fixed some text formatting for Varrock museum display cases. *Character customization on Tutorial island now correctly applies new hairstyles and outfits. *Fixed a typo when looting dragonstones from Rogues' chests. *Items at NMZ no longer show their colour tags. *Killing Bloodveld within GWD now applies the correct killcount. *Your own public chat is now visible when Public is set to Friends. *You will no longer appear as a green dot on the minimap to players on your ignore list or if you set Private to Off. Make sure that you vote in the Update priorities & new slayer drops poll if you haven't already. It is open until Monday 7th April. As usual, you can tune in to our Q&A on Thursday at 5pm GMT on Twitch where we will show you the latest updates that we've been working on. To find out all of the latest Old School RuneScape information and projects before anyone else - be sure to follow the team on Twitter! @JagexAsh @JagexJohnC @JagexMatK @JagexReach @OldSchoolRS To discuss this update, visit the forums. Mods Ash, John C, Mat K and Reach The Old School Team